Iwatodai Dorm Cosplay Vocaloid cosplay
by junkosakura01
Summary: This time, Minako convinces them once again and they'll be entering a contest via Vocaloid cosplay. At the Amagi Inn, Junpei and Yosuke team up having "Operation All-Out Revenge!" on the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Iwatodai Dorm Cosplay -Vocaloid cosplay-**

**junkosakura01**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these titles except for this fanfic and the wacky, hyper-active imagination of the author (that's ME) included in this story. You are free to give reviews and criticism, positive or negative, and I would be very much appreciate that. ^_^ **

**junkosakura01: I have a review of my own for this one, so feel free to read about it in the reviews section-AFTER READING THIS. Because if you'll read it beforehand, it might just spoil you. XD This event takes place in winter break again and I made the two protagonists alive, and a special cameo, so it'll be much fun! ^_^**

**oOo**

**Iwatodai Dorm, 3rd Floor**

Tiptoeing quietly over to her room, hoping no one would catch her "sneaking" in some kind of wackiness, Minako yet again has another large box in her hands. This time, it won't be a specific anime title, it would be a certain group of singing synthesizers that's been buzzing around the internet recently. Their popularity left an interest in Minako's mind and she quickly darted off to research about it.

Giggling to herself, Minako's almost about five steps towards her room, "Judging from their reactions from last time, I'm certain they'll love this one!"

But staring right behind her is a cross-eyed Yukari, with her arms crossed as well, and with a slighty messy bed hair, "What is _that_, Minako-chan?"

"A box," she replied with a nervous smile. She knew Yukari will flip again when she finds out that it's another set of costumes waiting to be worn by her and the S.E.E.S members _again_. "W-Why are you staring at me like that...? I'm not doing anything wrong! Oh, you had a nightmare, huh?" Minako counterattacks with words hoping Yukari would ignore the box. "I'll be just going into my room...with this box...ordered from the Tanaka's Amazing Commodities...!" Yeah, as if Yukari will let her off that easily...especially with that statement...

"Ohh... A delivery, huh?" she looked at her with one eyebrow up, "What's in it _exactly_? Oh yeah, I did have a nightmare so I was hoping it'll go away after my trip to the bathroom just now. I'm glad it's already early morning or else I'd be dreading over that dream..."

"_She was right behind me...?_" Minako thought. "Um, what was it about...?" she walked slowly in a manner Yukari wouldn't notice her "escaping".

"It was about you going to make us wear another set of wacky costumes," Yukari's eyes squinted, and she sighed, "You wouldn't be having another plan like that, would you? If you did, then that dream will certainly come true..."

"Uhhh..." Minako hesitates, "Well... That's just a dream, so I'm sure it won't even happen!" she laughed nervously. "W-Well, I'll be going now!"

"Hold it."

"W-What now...?"

"What's. In. The. Box."

"N-Nothing...!"

"Really...?"

"Really...!"

"Fine," Yukari sighed and returned to her room, "If breakfast's ready, I'll be joining in."

Yukari went into her room with a face that Minako expected. She quietly leaned over to her room hoping she didn't suspect anything. "_Whew_," she thought, "_Yukari-chan didn't notice...did she...?_"

**Lounge, Few Hours Later**

"Hey, has anyone seen my sister?" Minato asks while drinking an ice-cold fruit shake.

"She's probably still up in her room," replied Yukari. "Speaking of which, did she say anything about ordering from Tanaka's Amazing Commodities?"

"Why ask?" he said.

"Well she's carrying a _suspiciously_ large box over to her room this morning. It's unusual the TV shopping show would sell something to be delivered in a large box."

"Mm... Probably not true," Minato shook his head, "They were selling a holiday costume one time."

"And how did you know that?" Yukari leaned on him with very doubtful eyes, "You bought a costume, huh?"

"Err..." Minato's eyes looked away from hers and then, "...Okay I admit that I did! But just for once! I swear! I just bought that really awesome costume for 15,000 yen from that very show!" Minato panted.

"If my instincts are right, then Minako-chan would have... _Uh-oh..._"

"IT'S TIME FOR COOOSPLAAAY!" Minako yelled directly from the stairs.

"UH-OH...!" the team seems to be shrouded in fear.

"Don't worry! Cosplay isn't going to harm anybody!"

"_Yes it does... It's going to harm our self-esteems..._" they all looked down.

**oOo**

Minako's instruction on the team is to put on the costumes assigned to them. When they've already put it on, they realized that it was from that internet sensations. The costumes are as follows:

Minako - Kagamine Rin

Minato - Kaito

Yukari - Meiko

Junpei - crossdress - Yowane Haku

Mitsuru - Megurine Luka

Akihiko - Kiyoteru Hayama

Fuuka - Hatsune Miku

Ken - Kagamine Len

Aigis - Akita Neru

Shinjiro - Kamui Gakupo

Only Koromaru wasn't given a specific costume to wear, just a little suit to make him feel just like them. Minako made sure that they fit the roles for each Vocaloid and vice versa. As for Junpei's, there wasn't any available male costume except for Akaito costume, but it was unfortunately unavailable, so sorry for Junpei... Each one of them stared dumbfounded at their outfits, well except for Ken who seems to be enjoying it because he matches Minako's.

"_I knew it..._" Yukari's eyes growing annoyed, "You just had to make that _dream come true_, huh?"

"I wasn't intentionally making your dream real," said Minako.

"More like a nightmare of humiliation..." Yukari sighed.

"So what's the point of this one, Minako?" Minato said as he observed his costume. "And isn't this a character from that popular roster of singing synthesizers? The one who's been tagged as... Are you insulting me...?"

"No," said Minako as she tries to cover her laugh. "So, did you like my surprise?"

"Yeah... Surprising indeed..." Junpei sulked. "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE HAVE TO WEAR A GIRL'S? Aren't there more guy characters?"

"There are," she replied, "but the one I planned for you is out of stock. I also want to make you that character, but I haven't got any money left for the fabric. I'm so sorry, Junpei-kun!"

"...If it was in stock, who would I be?"

"The red version of Minato's character," she said.

"_Aw damn..._" Junpei sulked even more "_I dread on this man..._ Isn't there a genderbent or something...? I'll take on any character as long as I'm not as a girl!"

"There is," said Fuuka, "I've also taken an interest so I looked it up during my spare time. But these characters are supposed to be fan-based. But you can still do a cosply on them, you just have to convince others that it's an official character."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but is this character necessary for me...?" said an embarrassed Mitsuru, "I feel quite...uneasy about this outfit..."

"Nah!" Minako smiles, "I think the wig and clothes suits you well! That goes for the rest of you!"

"_Not for me_!" Junpei banged his head on a wall.

"Just what do you plan to do now...?" said an annoyed Shinjiro, "And I also repeat your brother's question: what's the point of this?."

"There's this event in Paulownia Mall that whoever can cosplay, or do it as a group, something so awesome, they'll win a free trip to Inaba, and stay there for a week! Isn't that great?"

"Why would we even want to go there?" asked Shinjiro, "And besides, that's a small town with not many tourist spots."

"Oh contraire," Minako winked, "one of the famous places there is the hot springs at the Amagi Inn!"

"That's where you've spent your stay for your sports team, right?" said Fuuka.

"Yes, and I've been also expecting to see Yukiko-chan again!" she cheered.

"That's the girl from the inn, right?" Junpei seemed to recover, "Oh man, now I'm in! I'm sure this time she's at least in high school!"

"Cut it out, Stupei, you'll only encourage her more..."

"Did I mention that the prize includes 50,000 yen?"

Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Shinjiro's eyes lightened up, "SIGN ME UP!"

"50,000 yen?" said Akihiko, "There's ten of us so that's 5000 yen for each of us..."

The encouraged souls went dead silent and became glum... Then Ken spoke, "But that's still a lot of money, isn't it?" The said quartet were encouraged again.

"When is this event will take place?" asked Aigis.

"Today~!"

"WHAT...?"

**oOo  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo**

**Paulownia Mall, center lobby**

Just as Minako had said, there was an event held at the mall. Tons of cosplayers here and there strutted their stuff, and showed of the best of the best. As much to Junpei's dismay, lots of people stared at him and even laughed. Some would just guess, and some will just ignore. No one could guess that Mitsuru, the elegant and most sophisticated daughter of the Kirijo Group, would be cosplaying for fun. Fuuka is being hunted down by photographers because hers is a known character. Akihiko and Shinjiro stayed at the back to avoid being criticized. Ken carried Koromaru in his arms and lots of people squealed at him for being so cute wearing it. As for Yukari and Minako, their inevitable charms lured in the works and got the most public votes. One of the bystanders happens to be Chihiro and recognizes the duo.

"Oh, it's Minako-san and Yukari-san!" she waved at them.

"Chihiro-chan!" she skipped towards her. "I had a feeling you would be here!"

"I'm surprised to see you both here!" Chihiro smiled, "Is it only the two of you?"

"Oh, the whole team's with us," said Yukari and she pointed over to the frozen S.E.E.S. team blocked by the other people. "_You have no idea how we all feel right now..._"

"I understand," said Chihiro, "I did one myself before, and it's really exciting!"

"Why did you stop?"

"I haven't had the budget to buy a costume I prefer..."

"If you plan on doing it again, tell me! I can buy or make you one, Chihiro-chan!"

"I would appreciate that, thank you very much!"

"What brings you here, Chihiro-san?" asked Minato.

"Oh, Kaito!" she said, Minato looked confused. "I meant your character," she added. "I'm an otaku, remember? I go to these events as I please."

"Has the event started?" Aigis asked Minako as she tugged her arm. "I do not know how to respond to the people asking for my photograph. Will you please explain this to me?"

"It'll probably start soon," replied Minako, "Um, about your question... It's sort of... Oh look, there's examples right there!" she pointed at Ken, Junpei, and the rest of S.E.E.S. together.

"One more picture, please?" said a very ecstatic photographer, "You resemble Luka so well!"

"M-Me...? O-Oh, you mean this outfit..." Mitsuru blushes and tries to cover herself behind Akihiko and Shinjiro. "Can I ask you two to cover for me...? I am still unaccustomed to this social gathering..."

"Kiyoteru! Where's Yuki-chan? It'll be a perfect cosplay for you!" said an excited pedophile-fan... "You should've made your Len do Yuki!"

"_I have no idea what this guy is talking about..._" whispered Shinjiro.

"_You have the same thoughts as mine..._" said Akihiko.

**oOo**

A few moments later, a guy with a top-hat and a well dressed suit entered the center stage and announces, "Well, my dear cosplayers! Thank you for attending Port Island's first-ever cosplay held here at Paulownia Mall! We will now announce our winners for the contest for best in group cosplay! Please come forward... Team Vocaloid!"

"Who's Team Vocaloid?" asked Junpei.

"WE WON!" shrieked Minako, "We won, we won, we woooon!" she jumped while holding Minato's hands.

"Congratulations!" cheered Chihiro, "I never thought you'd enter the contest either!"

"OH YEAH! THE FREE TRIP AND THE 50,000 YEN'S OURS!" Junpei jumped.

"Congratulations, Team Vocaloid!" said the emcee, "Thank you for entering this contest! Enjoy your free one week trip to Inaba and the 50,000 yen!"

**oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**oOo**

**Inaba, Amagi Inn; Around Noon**

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn," bowed Yukiko, "and congratulations for winning the contest. Please enjoy your stay here at the inn and at our town. If you have any concerns please refer them to the manager. I'm Yukiko Amagi, by the way."

"Yukiko-chan!" Minako hugged Yukiko. "You look so cute! And your hair's grown too! How you've been? Aren't you the manager yet?"

"I'm not the manager yet, I'm still in high school, so I'm still under training. Oh, you're from that sports club from Gekkoukan High from before? I didn't recognized you; you look more beautiful than I remember!" smiles Yukiko.

"Aww, I'm so flattered!" she blushed.

"Wow, this inn's sure is fancy-looking," said Junpei.

"The structure of this establishment is most exquisite," said Mitsuru, "The designs may be simple, but it is close to elegance."

"Thank you very much," said Yukiko. "Please, allow me to escort you to your rooms. This hall goes to the men's rooms, while this one goes to the women's rooms. The hot springs will be available when we tell you."

"Um, is Koromaru allowed in here?" Ken pointed at Koromaru waiting patiently outside, "We brought him with us 'cause he'll be all alone at our dorm..."

"Hm? Oh, I suppose I can let my parents allow that. But you have to keep him well-behaved and stay outside."

"Yes! Yay, thank you so much! Hear that, Koromaru?"

"Arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail.

Approaching Yukiko and the team is none other than Chie with a heavy load of groceries in each hand, "Yukiko, I hope these will be enough for all your guests. Whoa... (_They're so many..._) H-Hello, I didn't notice your guests are already here."

"Chie, they are the winners for the contest. Everyone, this is Chie, my very good friend. Chie, I'll help you with that," Yukiko took the other bag from her, "And to you all feel free to explore our inn, and dinner will be served at the right time. Please excuse us."

"Whoa, sweet!" said Junpei, "And that Amagi girl's cute and hot!"

"Watch your manners, Junpei-san," said Aigis. "We are in another home, and so we must be respectful of their hospitality."

"This is an inn, Ai-chan..."

"Let's settle down and relax," said Akihiko, "Why else would we be here then?"

"I'm up for a game of table tennis," said Shinjiro, "after we settle our bags."

"Me too," said Minato.

"You're challenging me?"

"I just wanna play-even if I haven't the game played once."

"Huh...?" Shinjiro glared.

"Alright, let's march up to our rooms!" said Minako happily.

**oOo**

**Girls' Rooms**

"Haah, I guess this crazy cosplay of yours this time is good," Yukari stretched her arms, "We even got a free accommodation at this inn. Aigis, what are you doing?"

"I am observing this facility," she replied, "I have never been to a place such as this."

"Remember our school trip? It's pretty much the same as this one," said Fuuka, "The only difference is that we're not with the other students like before."

"Is that so? Thank you, Fuuka-san."

Walking within the hallways is Nanako with her stuffed Teddie plushie, "Um, I think this is the one... Oh!" she accidentally entered their room.

"Are you lost?" asked Minako, "Oh you're such a little cutie! What's your name? I'm Minako Arisato," she smiled.

"Nanako," she answered, "Nanako Dojima. And I think I mistook your room for ours, I'm sorry."

"No problem; let me help you find your family."

"Dad's busy so my Big Bro and his friends are here with me," Nanako smiles.

"There you are!" said Rise, "We thought you got lost or something."

"I forgot which room was ours," she said.

"Ours is just right next door. Did she disturb you by any chance?" asked Naoto.

"No, not at all," Yukari said, "Ah! You're Risette, aren't you? I can't believe I'm seeing Risette!"

"Yes, I am, but I prefer to be called by my real name now. I'm Rise Kujikawa, nice to meet you! Oh and this is my friend, Naoto Shirogane."

"Hello there," Naoto bowed.

"You were on a hiatus when I last saw the news about you," said Fuuka.

"I don't think I'll be planning on going back to showbiz..." Rise sighs, "But let's not talk about that! You guys are here on a trip, right? So just have fun with us! We're staying here for our vacation! Although we have some _major business_ at hand so... Well, see ya!"

"Good evening to you all," said Naoto.

"Bye-bye!" waved Nanako.

"I can't believe we're so much in luck!" said Yukari. "I guess cosplay isn't so bad after all."

"See, I told you so~!" Minako elbowed her.

"Something's telling me that they're also Persona-users..." said Fuuka and Rise from different locations.

"Why do you say so?" said Minako and Naoto from different locations.

"I can sense other Personas, remember?"

**Amagi Inn, Game Room**

"Winner by high score: Minato-senpai!" Ken announces.

"What the... How could I lose...?" Shinjiro faced the wall. "You told me you've never played this!"

"...I did, but like I said, I just wanna play..." Minato's expression is blank.

"Hey, Akihiko-senpai, wanna get back at the girls from last time?" Junpei said. "We've got the upper hand now!"

"W-What...? No, I don't wanna do it!" Akihiko stood up, "It's already punishment enough from Mitsuru and the others. And if, _IF_, I agree with your plan, how are you going to get back at them, huh?"

"When they'll sleep at night, we'll sneak in and WHAM! We hit 'em with pillows!"

"...Pillows?"

"What? You expect me to hit them with hard stuff? Alright, I haven't got the plan on how to do it..." Junpei became gloomy.

"Ohh...so you guys got the same problem with us, huh?" groaned Yosuke at the nearby vending machine, "Sorry, but I just heard it, I wasn't eavesdropping on you two. We got ourselves into the same thing-accidentally. But the memory of that's still fresh in my head whenever we're here 'cause _this is where ours happened..._"

"A fellow victim!" Junpei placed his right arm on Yosuke's shoulders, "I'm Junpei Iori! And we're from Tatsumi Port Island. We're here for the free one week trip here in your town from a contest we won."

"So you guys are the ones? Well, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. We're here on account of Yukiko-san, she's one of our close friends so it's like free accommodations for us."

"Lucky for you," said Junpei. "Why don't we hang out together while we're still here? I got a feeling you and I will get along nicely!"

"Sure, why not? You and the rest of them seem like nice people."

"Hey, Senpai," Kanji tapped Souji's arm, "Don't you get the feeling that these dudes are...like us...? I mean, I feel something's tellin' me that they've got Personas too."

A silent, eerie moment fills the room. Then Minato spoke while eating cup noodles, "Did I heard that right? If we have to admit, yes. The reason you just said that is because you have Personas too, right? *gulp* *slurp*"

"By any chance, you can summon multiple Personas too, huh?" Souji faced Minato, "I can tell, 'cause I can do the same thing too."

"So?" Minato faced him expressionless, "I don't mind if there are others like me and the rest of the team."

"_What a really strange guy..._" he thought."Okay, I understand."

"Hey, about your plan," Yosuke whispers to Junpei, "I have an idea, why don't we team up and get back at them together? I mean, they'll probably be together either in the hot springs or at their rooms. Y'know, girl stuff, chatting here and there... They're bound to meet and bunk together like us guys right now."

"Heh heh, you're right! I think I like that idea of yours, Yosuke!"

And thus, "Operation All-Out Revenge!" was in motion...

**oOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOo**

**Amagi Inn, Game Room**

"But where exactly do we attack them?" Junpei said.

"Hrm... That's a good question... Do you have any girls with you here?" said Yosuke, "We have Yukiko-san, Chie, Rise-chan, and Naoto-chan. Oh, and Nanako-chan too!"

"We've got Minako-chan, Yuka-tan, Mitsuru-senpai, Ai-chan, and Fuuka-san. Whoa, I bet they're all cuties like Yukiko-san!"

"You got it! So you've met Yukiko-san, huh? Chie's the brave-type, but she's cool. Rise's the pop idol Risette, but don't tell that to anyone else, alright? She doesn't wanna talk about it. And Naoto-chan's covering her feminine side, but you'll get used to her. And Nanako-chan's still young so we don't include her in the revenge. Souji's gonna kill us if we involved his seven-year old cousin."

"I heard that, Yosuke!" said Souji, "I'm against your attempt either! Right, guys?"

"Right!" said Teddie and Kanji, "And we've suffered enough torture!"

"What about your girls? We have to know our 'enemies' before landing the attack. And if you're gonna accuse me of flirting, you're wrong," Yosuke laughed.

"Risette's here...?" Junpei exclaimed, "Whoops, sorry, yeah you're right about that. Hrm, well, Yuka-tan's popular and pretty much like Chie-san, Fuuka-san is quite shy, Mitsuru-senpai is the sophisticated one, Ai-chan... Well, can you believe that she's a robot?"

"Huh? Like an android?"

"Pretty much, but she's already adapted to human feelings and stuff, so long story, man. Where was I? Ah, and Minako-chan's the all-around girl, but she's one tough girl when you provoke her..."

"We'll be having a problem on how we are gonna get back at them."

"I have a suggestion," Akihiko interrupts, "Why don't you quit the childish act and accept that we've been 'executed' by Mitsuru?"

"Executed?"

"Another long story, dude... But Senpai! This is our chance! Ryoji may not be with us this time, but we'll avenge him! He's got to have his justice too! Plus, we have reinforcements!"

"Junpei, if you were a girl, I might actually agree, but since you're not, that's that."

"Senpai!" Junpei whined.

"I agree with him," said Minato. "It's bad enough that I got pummeled by my own sister from that incident..."

"Which one?" asked Yosuke, "I bet she's a cutie too-ouch!" he got punched by Minato, "W-What did you do that for...?"

"Minako, and you'll know when you see her. And if you're planning on flirting with her, you'll have to go through me first."

"I've got nothing against it since I wasn't even with them during that time," said Shinjiro. "So count me OUT."

"That goes for me too," said Ken.

"Aw man! So it's just the three of us for payback, except for Ryoji?" said Junpei.

"No," said Akihiko and Minato.

"Then Yosuke and I will do it then!"

"Fine, go ahead," said Minato, Souji, Kanji, Teddie, and Akiihiko.

**oOo**

**Room near the Hot Springs**

As the duo plans their payback, the girls were busy relaxing in a room near the hot springs. Nanako is playing with Koromaru, Minako, and Aigis. Mitsuru is busy reading up on her college studies while Yukari and the rest of the girls are busy conversing.

"Hee hee, he's got soft fur!" Nanako patted Koromaru, "Does he bite?"

"Nope," said Minako, "he's a really nice dog and he'll only bark at strangers. We just adopted him after his master passed away."

"Really? That's so kind of you! I wish I had a pet, but I guess Dad won't let me have one."

"Koro-san says he's lucky to have us," said Aigis.

"You can understand him? That's so cool!"

"I can't believe you guys are all Persona-users too," said Yukari, "When Fuuka-chan said that there are also people like us here, she wasn't kidding."

"So there's one like Rise-chan, someone who can sense other Personas," said Chie, "I knew there were others like us!"

"But I'm quite intrigued that you use these guns to summon your Personas," said Naoto with Yukari's Evoker in hand.

"They're not real guns, it's kind of complicated," said Mitsuru, "We only battle during the Dark Hour. And it is a fact that most people will not comprehend."

"Yeah, and most people will think that we're crazy when we say that there's another world beyond the TV," Rise laughs.

The room breaks out in a hearty laughter except for the ones playing with Koromaru since they're not in on the conversation, plus Nanako still isn't aware about Personas and the TV world. "But seriously! There's a portal beyond the TVs!" Rise exclaimed.

"We will not be against your statement," said Mitsuru, "and I know that the rest of you will be the same with our condition."

"But still, a hidden time?" said Yukiko, "We haven't experienced something like that, though. Or at least we might have, but didn't notice it because we're asleep during the night. We usually finish exploring before evening comes."

"I guess the Dark Hour doesn't exist in other places," said Yukari, "If it does, we can't be so sure. And there isn't any news about the Apathy Syndrome in other areas besides Port Island, I wonder why."

"And the fact that TVs are doorways to another world is only applicable to us, I suppose," said Naoto. "The world is truly a big mystery."

"I haven't seen Minato or the boys..." said Minako, "Maybe they're all having fun together!"

"Fun? Humph, I bet Yosuke's got another plan in that little head of his..." Chie grunted, "I have a feeling it's about getting revenge on us for _last time_... Yukiko, we shouldn't have cooked during the camping trip..."

"I agree 100% with you... And he might really be planning for payback after we signed him and Souji, Kanji-kun, and Teddie during the pageant..."

"And on top of that, we even threw stuff at them during our stay here for..."

"That tickles!" Nanako was licked by Koromaru.

Yukari knew what Chie is about to say and, "...Were you been peeped by your guys too? I think I know where this is going..."

"Actually, it was just a little misunderstan-" Yukiko was interrupted by Chie, "Why don't we team up and get ahead of them first? I bet they're scheming right now..."

"I feel sleepy..." Nanako yawned.

"Oh, Nanako-chan," said Yukiko, "you won't be able to get a dip in the hot springs then. Why don't you rest for now? I'm sure Koro-chan will wait for you."

"Oh right...it's my bedtime already," she yawned again. "But I wanna take a swim with all of you!"

"If Souji-kun was here, he'll also say the same thing," said Chie.

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan, we'll be still staying here for a week," Minako smiles.

"Yay! Koro-chan, let's play again tomorrow, okay?"

"Arf!"

"Goodnight, everyone!" Nanako waved as she was escorted by Yukiko and Rise back to their room.

"Goodnight to you too!" said the rest of the girls.

"So, are you up for an All-Out attack on the boys?" said Chie with her fists together.

"Totally ready!" said Yukari while she released the tension in her hands, "Let's give them a lesson on respect and privacy."

**oOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**oOo**

The two teams planning for their assault went into their own rooms since it's almost time to go to sleep. Day one is the time they arrived at the inn, so each team had to delay their attack for a while. For day two, they went on a tour around Inaba, sightseeing and as well as shopping near Okina Station. They were separated into groups which made each scheming parties at ease for a while.

"It's far from what we expected..." said Yosuke.

"Yep," said Junpei, "totally far... And we thought that the girls will go out with each other."

"Does your idiot think the same as our idiot?" asked Shinjiro to Kanji.

"Looks like it," he replied. "But Senpai's serious when it comes to figuring things out. But in other times, he's just himself."

"We won't be beaten by the girls this time! Oh darn...!" said Junpei, and his ice-cream fell as he raised his hand.

"I agree!" said Yosuke. "Teddie, stop licking on my popsicle!"

"But it tastes so yummy!" Teddie whined.

"Buy your own! Wait, didn't I just give you one earlier...?"

**Near the Shops**

"Ooh, they have nice shops here too," Yukari squealed. "I wonder where the good ones are."

"I'll show you where I usually shop, Yukari-san! C'mere!" Rise pulled Yukari towards a clothes shop.

"Those two gets along quickly," said Yukiko.

"If it's Yukari-chan with clothes, she'll go take a look at it," said Fuuka.

"Chie, are you really sure on pursuing your plan with Yukari-san? I want to help, but I can't involve their boys into ours since they're not involved with us at all."

"Yukiko, it'll be alright. We're just placing them in one bundle so we can teach them a lesson."

"Okay, if you say so. Want me to mix up the schedules again?"

"Nonono! NO! If you did that again, we'll get peeped by them again-with other boys as well!"

"Shinjiro-senpai, where's the twins and the others?"

"They said they'll be at the shrine to visit," he replied, "They're gonna see their pet fox or something."

**Tatsuhime Shrine**

"Here's Fox," said Souji.

"Yip Yip!" Fox jumped from the roof.

"He sure is energetic," said Minako. "It's a coincidence that we also have an animal in the team, and someone who can analyze. Hey, stop tickling me!" she laughed as she was licked on her face by Fox.

"But some say that '_there's no such thing as coincidences, and that there's only inevitability'_..." said Minato, "I think I've read that up in one of Chihiro's and Minako's manga..."

"Does he battle like Koromaru?" asked Ken.

"No, he only provides us with healing," said Souji, "it's already enough help for us."

"I think he is saying that he gets paid for it," said Aigis. Souji's face went pale and laughed, "He is doing it for the shrine."

"He's quite the reliable ally," said Mitsuru, "Are there more places for us to visit?"

Souji scratched his head and thought deeply, "Hmm... Well there's the inn, our school, the flood plains, and Junes. I think that's all the available places we can go to."

"Then let us go then, we would like to take a look at your school," said Mitsuru. "We can arrange an affiliation with each other to broaden our society."

"Mitsuru-senpai is the only daughter of the Kirijo Group," said Minako, "who also founded our school! So it's really an advantage to know someone from a well-known group!"

"Whoa, and I thought she was just born from a really well-bred family..." Souji was surprised. "Shall we go then? I'll go call up Yosuke and tell them to do the same."

"Yes, let us go!" Aigis clapped once, "We should tell the others! The more the merrier, am I right?"

"Yes, totally right!" Minako cheered.

**oOo**

**Back at the Station**

Souji called Yosuke and tells him to gather the group to meet up at Junes after sightseeing. He plans on showing the TV world to S.E.E.S. to exchange and share the knowledge. "Is that so, are you sure, Partner? Alright, I'll tell them," and Yosuke hung up and went to Junpei.

"You'll show us? Sweet! I was wondering what it be like on the other side of the TV!"

Just then, Dojima sees the group and calls them over, "Hanamura, is Nanako and Souji with you?"

"Dojima-san? Yeah, she's here, but Souji's over at the shrine with the others. Nanako-chan, your dad's here!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be here. Anyways, it's time for you to go home, it's already late."

"Aww..." she looked down, "But I'm having fun! Hrm... Fine, I'll go. But can I go to the inn every day before Koro-chan and the others leave?"

"Koro-chan?"

"He's our pet dog, Sir," said Fuuka.

"Ahh, I see," he nodded, "I guess I can let you do that, Nanako, if that'll make you happy."

"Yay! Thanks so much!"

"Well it's time to say goodbye to your friends, Nanako. But don't worry; I'll drop you off at the Amagi Inn when you want to."

"Bye-bye! I'll see you again soon!"

Nanako and Dojima left the area leaving the rest. Then they also left to go to Junes and meet up specifically at the Electronics Department. It's a lucky day for them since not many customers are present, and the sales clerks are too busy to even notice them went in.

**Junes**

"Whoa, that's one big flat screen TV..." Junpei gaped. "I wonder if we'll be able to get one for the dorm..."

"We should be contented with what we have, Iori," said Mitsuru. "And I'm sorry if the dorm does not provide all your needs."

"Aw, Senpai, I was just kidding!"

"Wait 'til you see what happens next!" said Yosuke.

"Are you all ready?" asked Souji, and then everyone nodded. "But we're not gonna venture further into the world, so I hope you all understand."

**oOo**

**TV World**

"I guess going into the TV works for other Persona-users as well," said Yosuke, "So awesome that I can't describe why."

"What a cool place!" said Minako, "But it's so foggy and I feel dizzy..."

"I feel the same way too," said Yukari.

"That's what happens to people who goes inside," said Teddie, "But Teddie has the solution! Ta-da~!" he showed them enough pairs of glasses for S.E.E.S.

"Eyeglasses?" said Fuuka, "Is this why you all are wearing it?"

"Yes," answered Yukiko, "But your vision will get clearer once you put it on."

"I thought it was just some fashion statement," Yukari puts on her glasses, "Wow, so this is what it looks like."

"I have a question about Teddie-kun... Is that what he really looks like or just a costume?" said Minako as she puts the glasses on, "Oh! It is clearer! Wooow, it's like a studio here..."

"This is Teddie's true form! I am just a happy bear! Hee hee!"

"I do not see fog anywhere," said Aigis, "so I think that it is not necessary to wear this. I suppose it is because I am not what you call 'fully human'..."

"Aw, don't feel down, Aigis, you're still human to us!" Minako smiled, and Aigis smiles after and clasps the glasses, "Can still keep this eyeglass?."

**xXx**

"For now, Teddie and the rest of the others can't show you the dungeons," said Teddie. "It's too dangerous."

"I suppose those pathways there leads to other places, huh?" Akihiko points at one of the paths. "Why can't we go there?"

"It leads to each of our 'dungeons'..." said Yosuke, "It's probably best if we don't go, especially since we don't have our weapons with us."

"But we have our Personas!" said Minako, "Even if we have one, at least we can still battle with our Personas!"

"I agree with my sister," Minato nodded. "If we can't battle, what's the point of having Personas then?"

"As leader of this side of the team, I strongly suggest we shouldn't go," said Souji. "But I agree with what you said earlier."

"Senpai looks so cool when he says things like that~!" Rise squealed.

"I have to agree with him," said Fuuka, "I sense a good amount of Shadows in here. They may be quite different from Tartarus, but their auras and energies are the same."

"Tch, so much for seeing and beating up different Shadows," said Shinjiro.

"If I were to choose, I'd rather beat them up after school than do it during the Dark Hour," said Ken, "I'll be able to sleep peacefully at night if that was the case."

"That's just how it is, Ken," Junpei groaned, "There's ours and this one... The only difference is the time we get to battle the Shadows..."

Teddie points at the paths to each dungeon (except for the last two since they still haven't solved that *****SPOILER: Adachi is the true culprit for the murder case*****), "There's Yosuke's, Chie-chan and Yuki-chan's, Kanji's, Rise-chan's, Naoto-chan's, the creepy Mitsuo guy's, and Namatame's dungeons. Each one was made from their minds."

"All those were from a person's thoughts?" Junpei gaped.

"We're gonna explain a lot of things to you if you ask us each one about it," Chie groaned, "not to mention the embarrassing revelations... Ugh, scratch that, we can't tell you about that one..."

"Perhaps we should say the same thing when we make you experience the Dark Hour," Mitsuru chuckled.

"Time for us to head out," said Souji, "We can't stay here for long, it's almost evening. Sorry if we can't let you go any further this time, but I'm sure you will get your chance some other time."

**oOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**oOo**

**Amagi Inn**

Just as Souji had told them, they left the TV world and S.E.E.S. returned to the inn. They were told to just enjoy their stay and do some sightseeing on their own, even if some of them accompanied S.E.E.S. to some places when they had the time. Nanako, as she had said before, visited them and Koromaru. On the sixth day, the teams decided to take a dip in the hot springs together before saying farewell. It was the perfect opportunity; "Operation All-Out Revenge!" was set, and Junpei & Yosuke was gathering their courage to face the girls.

"Still at it, huh?" Akihiko glared at the two as he played table tennis with Souji. They were both equally matched. "Akihiko-san, you might lose our game if you keep on glaring at them!" Souji chuckled.

"Yep! We'll have our revenge!" Junpei's eyes were burning with determination. "Don't worry, Senpai, Yosuke and I will avenge the rest of you!"

"I'd rather take the blame than getting revenge... If you don't want to be killed by the girls, better stop right now...*snore*" Minato said, and that he was already sleep talking...

"Minato, I admire your way of talking during your sleep..." Junpei looks at him dumbfounded. "I can breeze through anything if I had your traits..."

Yosuke positioned himself near the window and said, "Which do we do first: hitting them with pillows or surprising them in the hot springs?"

Akihiko, Shinjiro, Souji, Kanji, Teddie, and Ken, except for Minato who is still asleep, were at their heels and said, "YOU'RE GONNA SURPRISE THEM IN THE HOT SPRINGS...?"

"Relax! We're just gonna scare them and we'll be satisfied if we got 'em!" Junpei held out his halloween costume. It was a vampire costume with a cape and everything.

"When and why did you bring that...?" asked Akihiko.

"My cousin's in there with them!" Souji shouted at Junpei, "If you scared the lights out of her, I'll..."

"Calm down, Sensei!" Teddie says as he and Kanji holds Souji down.

"No need to get all angry! We'll make sure to get 'em in a reeeally nice and safe way."

**xXx**

**Hot Springs**

"Ahh... This feels so nice..." Yukari sat down and went deeper into the water. "If we had gone here after that _battle_, we've been totally relaxed..."

"I agree!" Minako blew bubbles within the water.

"Don't take this as an offense but, you still act like a kid," said Yukari.

"How long has this inn been kept?" said Fuuka.

"I guess since even before I was born," Yukiko said as she played with Nanako and Koromaru.

"Look, look! Koro-chan is swimming!" Nanako giggled.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru was happy, he didn't mind staying and playing with them, and he also splashed water on them.

"I'm glad he's allowed to be here!" Minako splashed water on Yukari, Rise and Naoto.

"Hey!" Rise laughed, "I'll get you, Minako-chan!" and she splashed some on her.

"Wow, you really look so great, Mitsuru-san," said Chie, "I'm a bit jealous of not having the same skin like those three over there," she laughed as she pointed at Yukiko, Rise and Naoto. "But I still accept what image I have now."

"I-I am flattered by your compliment," Mitsuru blushed, "Thank you."

"Psst, hey," Yukari tapped Chie's shoulder, "do you think those idiotic boys will try to sneak in? Our boys haven't done anything for the last few days, so I have a feeling that they'll strike while we're all here in one place."

"I'm not sure," Chie looks around, "But I'm getting the feeling that something's not right so... Yup, they're probably up to something. I just remembered, I happen to squeeze something out from Teddie..."

**xXx**

*** Flashback: Two Days Ago; Junes ***

"Hey, Teddie, where's Yosuke?"

"Chie-chan! Yuki-chan! He's over at the storage room sorting out the inventories. Why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, nothing in particular... Say, how were you guys doing with their guys?"

"You mean just us guys? It's really fun! Junpei's a fun guy! And he's got lots of stories shared with us. And Minato-san, he's been sleeping a lot, but he's so cool too! Akihiko-san is also the coolest! He showed us some cool boxing moves! Ken-kun is really nice like Nanako-chan. And that scary tall guy Shinjiro-san is giving me the creeps, same feeling I had when I first met Kanji."

"That's so guy-thing-typical as I like to call it. Um, have you got anything else _planned_ with them?"

"Oh! Junpei and Yosuke were talking about 'Operation All-Out Revenge!' on the first night... They said they're planning about payba—Whoops..." he suddenly covered his mouth.

"What? Did I just hear you say something?" Chie tries her best to pretend she didn't hear it.

"N-Nope...! Teddie didn't say anything...! Nope, not me...! That might be just someone else...! *whistling*"

She then whispered to Yukiko, "_I'll get this bear to unzip his mouth_." She turned back to Teddie and tries to get him to talk, "Something about what, Teddie? Are they planning on having a small get-together?"

"Y-Yeah! That's it! Uhh... The plan they're talking about, it's just a fancy name for it...!" he laughed nervously, making Chie and Yukiko even more suspicious.

"Oh, well that's good," Yukiko pretends to be oblivious of the plan, "Do you mind telling us what kind so we can help?"

"It's... Umm..." Just as Teddie was about to say something, Yosuke enters the scene with his eyes wide open, "Ch-Chie a-and Y-Yukiko-san...? Need something? How about buying a drink or your favorite Grilled Steak?"

"No, we just happened to stop by and say hello," Chie said, "And we already ate, _plus we just got what we wanted_..."

"Huh?" Yosuke looked at her with doubtful eyes. "O-Okaaay...?"

**xXx**

*** Reality ***

"Ohh... So that's what it is..." Yukari's eye grew furious and then shifted it towards the trees, "I think I hear rustling noises..."

The girls grew alarmed and Minako held Nanako close to her, "W-What? What's g-going on...?"

"Arf! Arf! Grr..."

"Koro-chan's bark is different," said Fuuka, "It must be something or someone else..."

**oOo**

**In the bushes**

"_Darn! I forgot Koromaru's with them!_" Junpei whispered to Yosuke. "He must've thought we're strangers."

"I think I wanna back down..." Yosuke said.

"You're giving up now? C'mon, we're already this far! Just a simple stand here and..." Junpei carefully stood on a branch and opened his cape wide open.

**xXx**

"EEK! WHAT'S THAT?" Yukari shrieked, "T-Tell me I just saw nothing...!"

"I wish we could..." said Fuuka, "We saw it too...!"

"I-I-Is that a v-v-vampire...?" Rise hugged Naoto.

"Vampires are a common myth, Rise-chan," she sighed.

"What's going on?" Nanako said while her eyes were covered by Minako's hands. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Nanako-chan! That was just an animal...or someone...?" Minako scans around. "Guys, let's all be calm!"

"Arisato is right! Do you pick up anything on your radars?" Mitsuru held her towel tightly.

"None..." said Rise and Fuuka.

"STUPEIII! COME OUT BEFORE I MASH YOUR FACE ON THE ROCKS!" Yukari was standing with enraged eyes.

"YOSUKE, I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!" Chie did the same.

**xXx**

"Dammit, she knows it's you...!" Yosuke held his ground to support Junpei on the branch. "Oh man, Chie's gonna pound me...! Let's go already!"

"Yuka-tan's unbelievable...! How could she... R-Retreat...! W-Whoa...! Hey...!"

Junpei fell down and landed straight at Yosuke's back. They weren't heard by the girls because of Koromaru's barking. Lucky for them, they were saved-for now.

**oOo**

"Are you sure it's Junpei-san?" Aigis tries to position her weapons towards anything that the "_enemy_" might come out of.

"Aigis, hold it down," said Yukari, "We can't do something rash or else we'll ruin this place."

"Yukiko, are you sure it's not your fault if the schedules were mixed up again?"

"I have nothing to do with it! I swear! But I have a feeling that the boys are up to something... Rememeber what Teddie said?"

"That plan of theirs? Yeah, but we haven't got a clue on what they might actually do with us."

**Inside the Boys' Room, Minato's side**

"He's gotten sleepier than usual..." said Shinjiro as he placed a blanket over on Minato.

"I think it's because this place is nice to sleep at," said Ken, "Even I feel sleepy too. Mm, goodnight."

"Let's just relax and enjoy what Minako gave us," said Akihiko, "I mean, she was the one who got us into that cosplay thing and won the grand prize."

"Yeah," Shinjiro nodded, "When it comes to those two idiots I see over there, leave 'em be and let the girls give them what they deserve. I may not know what really happened during that field trip you guys had, but I'm sure that it was terrifying."

"You can say that again... It was pure torture... Hey, wanna take a dip in the hot springs after the girls are done?"

"Sure, this is our last night here after all. Those other nights in there weren't satisfying enough."

"_I wanna go too..._" Minato murmured.

"_Me too, Senpai..._" Ken as well.

Akihiko leaned on closer to them and said, "You can if you can wake up before we go there."

**Back at the Bushes**

"_Urgh, how much do you weigh...?_"

"_I ain't that heavy, alright...?_"

**oOo**


	7. Chapter 7

**oOo**

"It's already late, we should head back now," said Naoto, "I'm sure that was just an animal."

"Yeah, we've been inside long enough, and it's bad for our complexions," Rise stretched her arms and quickly went out.

"Nanako-chan. are you alright? Were you scared?" asked Naoto.

Nanako nodded and smiled, "I'm alright, and I wasn't scared. Yaaawn..."

"Let's get you to bed now, Nanako-chan," Yukiko helped Nanako change clothes. They were the first ones to go out of the water.

"I wonder what that noise was all about...?" said Minako, "I hope it was a squirrel! Squirrel~! Ooh! I hope it's a cute little animal! But I don't want to see a monkey, though."

"Squirrels are probably asleep right now... And I bet monkeys wouldn't even dare of peeping at us, that's just crazy," Yukari went out of the water. "Speaking of crazy monkeys, we should really double-check the doors later when we return."

"Yeah, and since we're right next door to each other, they have a high chance on ambushing us at once," said Chie.

"That was quite an experience," Mitsuru squeezed out the water dripping from her hair, "I hope it wasn't something like what happened before."

"You mean that _incident at the field trip_, Senpai?" said Yukari. "We'll be ready on what will happen tonight!"

**oOo**

**Bedrooms, Minato's side**

"It's ready? Thanks," said Akihiko and put down the phone. "Yukiko-san said that the hot spring's ready for us guys."

"Great, we really need that right now..." said a gloomy Yosuke and Junpei.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Shinjiro looked at Yosuke, "Shouldn't you be at your side?"

"Ngh..." he couldn't get up because of his backache.

"Guys, this is our last night here! Let's hang out with the guys of Inaba while we're still here," Junpei quickly got himself ready for a swim.

**Souji's side**

"What happened to Yosuke?" Souji looked from his book.

"I dunno," Kanji yawned, "Maybe I think he's gonna go for that plan of his."

"Teddie wants to go for a swim!"

"No!" Kanji stood up, "What if we get into the same trouble we had before...?"

"Nah! That's a thing of the past! Besides, I just saw Yuki-chan and the girls going to their rooms. They look different though."

"What do you mean?" Souji closed his book, "Those two must've succeeded or something. But we should have heard them screaming if they did."

Yosuke slowly walked towards the guys, "Hey, guys..."

"What happened to you...?"

"Let's just forget about it and take a dip."

"Kanji, let's race!"

"The other guys are going in as well," said Yosuke, "*sigh* Let's just go and enjoy our night..."

**oOo**

**Bedrooms, Minako's side**

"Senpai, are you still awake?" Yukari looked at Mitsuru, "Sen-pai?"

"Yes, what is it?" Mitsuru was just looking at the window, "Do you need anything?"

"No, not at all, just checking. Minako-chan, are you still awake? What about you, Fuuka?" she shrugged the two girls.

"_Mmm...? Now I am... _What is it?"

"Aren't you too comfortable? I mean, we haven't seen the boys do anything weird."

"They must've learned their lesson," she yawned. "Why, did you see anything?"

"Not yet, and I bet Chie and the other girls are awake as well. Um, can I ask you three a favor? Aigis already knows about it; it's for our revenge..."

**Chie's side**

"Is the bathroom near?" Nanako rubbed her eyes.

"Mm? Yes, it is. I'll take you there so you won't get lost," Naoto took Nanako to the bathroom. "I want to take part of this, but I can't deal with these attempts very well, I'm sorry."

"That's alright; we'll get your revenge for you." Chie then went outside their room and met up with Yukari, "So, you had everything in place?"

"This inn doesn't have any...y-y'know...? I mean, I never bothered to ask until... *sigh* ...earlier..."

"Huh? Oh, you mean the ghosts? About that TV reporter who stayed here but was murdered by someone a few months ago? So far, there wasn't any news about her ghost appearing. So you shouldn't be too scared!"

"Gck...! P-Please don't say that...! Why didn't you say that earlier...? E-Er, anyways," Yukari said, "yeah, I had Aigis help put up the cloths on the doors, she should be done by now. Oh, here she is."

"May I ask what the plan is again?" Aigis has a pillow in her hand, "Is this what they call a pillow fight?"

"Huh? No, Aigis. Okay, we hang those cloths on our doors. When any of the boys enter, they'll be draped over and once they're down, WHAM! We got 'em!" Yukari became energetic.

"But we can't put Nanako-chan into this, that's why I had Naoto take her outside after she's done in the toilet. But she does still gonna be inside the room with us when the plan starts in action..."

"But doesn't she know about our plan?"

"For now, I guess we had to tell her about it so she won't ask too much. Besides, she understands our plan. Oh, Rise-chan's inside with a pillow ready to strike. As for Yukiko, she's our trigger."

"How?" Aigis asked again.

"I had Yukiko put up some talismans in their room for scaring them once she's done with the boys. She can only do that while Naoto is stalling them. When the boys had any chance of going for us,

they'll be caught in the cloths like I said earlier. Yukiko's with her, that's why she's still not here. Before she's with Naoto, she's been keeping track of when they'll be finished."

"I already asked the girls to get ready; we don't know when they'll strike. Mitsuru-senpai was against this at first for disturbing the peace of our trip. But since they started it, she had a change of heart."

"Man, I'm suddenly getting sleepy..." Chie yawned.

"Chie, don't fall asleep!" Yukari tapped her.

**xXx**

**Hot Springs**

"Ahh... that was so great! My back's all better right now!" Yosuke stretched his arms.

"Senpai," Minato said, "isn't it the Dark Hour already?"

"Now that you mention it..." Akihiko looked at his watch, "It's already midnight, but the surroundings aren't..."

"Isn't that great? We never get to see any coffins scattered!" Junpei said with glee.

"Coffins?"

"Whenever the Dark Hour comes, everything's changed to a scary aura and the people are enclosed in coffins," said Akihiko, "Once they're inside, the Shadows can't prey on them, and the person inside will just sleep through it without any trouble."

"Your conditions are much easier than our murder case," Souji put on his clothes, "We have to get our victims out before the next rainy day or else risk them getting killed by their Shadows inside the TV."

"Whatever conditions we have, our enemy's the same," Shinjiro carried Ken on his back after Ken changed into his clothes and fell asleep.

"He's right," Akihiko yawned, "But we've been talking about our Shadow-related duties, why don't we stop since it's already our last night in Inaba? Aw, I'm such an idiot...! We already defeated Nyx and the Dark Hour's already gone...! Man, how could I forget about that...?"

"Hey, isn't that Naoto-san and your cousin? Ooh, I think Yukiko-san's there too~!" Junpei jumped.

"Wait, Nanako's supposed to be asleep in their room right now..." Souji became suspicious about something.

"Well, let's just ask them," Yosuke said, "They probably can't sleep and went out for fresh air."

"I smell something fishy..." Junpei seems to know, "Nah! Must be nothing; and besides, we can't go on with our plan; we've already lost...and I can't believe I just said that..."

**xXx**

"Do you think Chie and Yukari-san will succeed?" Yukiko said as she caressed Nanako's head. "I mean, I've got nothing against it, but I think we should just forget about that revenge on the boys for accidentally peeping at us last time. It was actually my fault that happened."

"I agree with you as well, but they are persistent about it. But about that incident, it wasn't your fault! It was just a mix-up, that's all."

"I should be the one to blame that time..." she sighed then sees something, "Hey, I think I see them coming over here. Let's do our part now."

"Yuki-chan! Naoto-chan!"

"Ssh!" Yukiko and Naoto motioned to Teddie, "You'll wake her up." Then they stood up and tries to walk away. Naoto carried Nanako as she

"You girls should be asleep right now," said Souji, "How's Nanako?"

"Nanako-chan's fine; she just went to the bathroom earlier, and we just had a bit of fresh air. We'll take her back right now. Sorry if we got you worried. Naoto-chan, I'll have to go ahead, can I leave her to you? I'll be right there after going to the bathroom." Yukiko then went ahead like they planned and starts to put up the talismans while Naoto is with the boys.

"Well, goodnight then, Yukiko." Souji tries to take Nanako from Naoto, but she avoided his arms, "Naoto, why won't you let me?"

"I'm sorry, Senpai, I'll just take her to our room. I apologize for getting you worked up over nothing. Goodnight." Naoto went ahead as the boys were confused.

"Something's strange is going on," Yosuke scratched his head, "Let's see what's they're up to."

"Ooh, ooh! Is the plan in action again?" Junpei got excited.

"I dunno... But forget about what I said on checking up on them, let's just go to bed already. I've had enough of going for an ambush... Let's just go to sleep."

"Aw man..."

**oOo**

**Minato's Side**

"...Is it me or there's something strange here?" Junpei tossed around in his bed.

"Must be your imagination..." Akihiko said, "Go back to sleep, and the three are already asleep."

"But Senpai... I'm suddenly getting Goosebumps...!"

"Are you a man or a kid? Go to sleep!"

"Senpai! Ngh, I'll just turn on the lights and... S-S-Senpai...!"

"What now...? Ah, what are those things...? Talismans…? Why didn't we notice it was hanged there when we got here?"

"What's the ruckus all about...?" Shinjiro woke up, so as Minato.

"T-Talismans...! There are talismans on the ceiling...! Dude, I just remembered their story about the murder case!"

"What, about the TV reporter who died here at the inn?" Minato yawned, "You could say that, this must be the same room she stayed at. I'm going back to sleep... 'Night."

"How can you keep calm when there might be a ghost around...?"

"Shut the hell up and hit the sack already," Shinjiro grunted and went under his blanket.

"M-Maybe Minako-chan and the girls have an extra space left... I'll get outta here...!"

Minato stood up in his bed with closed eyes, "_...Mmm, Junpei... Don't go over there... I'll kill you with my own hands if you've got something planned..._" and then he lied down again and let out a big snore...

"Who me? I just want to get out of here and sleep at the corners of their room! I don't plan on doing something bad to them!"

"If you want to sleep, go," Akihiko slept.

"Seeenpaaii!" Junpei shrugged Akihiko.

"I'll punch you so hard, Junpei! Go to sleep!"

_~RUSTLE~_

"Argh, now you've got me Goosebumps!" Akihiko stood up and grabbed his pillow and blanket, "F-Fine! Let's... L-Let's sleep with the girls...! They probably had trouble sleeping anyway...after learning about that story earlier today. Minato, are you coming?"

"Hm? ...I dunno..." he's still half-asleep.

"Aren't you concerned about Minako-chan? If we had known this inn was part scary, we shouldn't have stayed for a week! One day's enough...!" Junpei tiptoed towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go. If you didn't start me worrying about my sister, I wouldn't even want to go! She's braver than we know, and scarier than any ghosts or Shadows... What about Ken?"

"He's already sleeping soundly, I'll look after him." said Shinjiro. "I'll leave the door open so you chickens can go back in."

"Thanks, Shinjiro-senpai-H-Hey, we're not chickens!"

**xXx**

**Souji's Side**

"Yosuke... Teddie can't sleep..." Teddie shrugged Yosuke.

"Mm? Now you got me awake as well...! What's the matter?"

"Let's sleep at Yuki-chan's!"

"...And risk getting into another room with some scary weirdoes like before? No! I've had enough experiences already! Those two crybabies with a scary desire before are terrifying enough!"

"But Yosuke...! I forgot to tell you that Yuki-chan also said that this was the exact room the reporter stayed at...! The room we stayed at before was just to ward off her spirit, that's why the talismans were there! It was also put up in the rest of the rooms!"

"S-Seriously...? Teddie, If you're making this up, I'll..." Yosuke gasps as he turned on the lights, "...W-Were those in here the whole time...?"

Souji and Kanji woke up as well, "What's going on...?"

"G-Guys, this room..." Yosuke trembled.

"Isn't this the same room we stayed at before?" Souji yawned.

"This isn't the room we stayed at before...! This is actually the room Ms. Yamano stayed at...! I just noticed it after Teddie told me...! And that large TV just struck my memories... D-Darn, Yukiko-san and those girls got us into another crazy trouble...! Why didn't we noticed it sooner...?"

"We didn't get to sleep with them last time, so here's our chance...!" Teddie pulled Yosuke's blanket off him.

"F-Fine...we'll go over there and ask them nicely...! I just hope we don't run into more mix-ups..."

**oOo**

The Yasogami boys walked quietly over to their girls' room and met up with the S.E.E.S. boys standing near the door. "You guys..." Yosuke said.

"We...had a little trouble sleeping..."Akihiko said.

"There were...talismans put up in our room...!" Junpei snapped.

"Ssh! You'll wake them up...!" Akihiko said.

"*gulp* O-On three...we'll go in together and ask politely if we can sleep with them." said Yosuke. "One... Two..."

Both parties entered the room at the same time and each got trapped under the cloths. On Souji's side, Yukiko and Rise pulled down the cloths, and they started to whack the boys with the pillows with Chie. Naoto tries her best to cover up Nanako's ears so she wouldn't wake up. As for the other side, Aigis and Fuuka pulled it down while the rest of the S.E.E.S. girls hit them with the pillows. Mitsuru pulled out her whip and started whipping them...

"...All...OW! All we wanted is to sleep nicely on our last night...!" cried Junpei.

"_We knew you'd try and sneak in something, Stupei_..." Yukari whack Junpei hard enough that the pilow was already ripped open... "Uhh... I hope Yukiko-san isn't gonna get furious at this..."

"So we had joined forces together with the other girls!" Minako laughed.

"Sis...why are you laughing like a witch...? Ow! Owowowow!" he was being hit by Minako.

"Isn't this fun~?" she smiled, "It's like a slumber party, only it's with boys being tortured by us~!"

"_This...is...your fault...Junpei...!_" Minato and Akihiko glared at Junpei as they received the pain of humiliation once more...

**xXx**

"Uhh... Yukiko? I hope you won't get angry at me for ruining your inn's pillow..." Chie kept on hitting Yosuke.

"I already expected that..." said Yukiko while hitting Souji.

"Ugh, my backache's returned...! Ow, quit hitting me...!" Yosuke cried in pain. "This is all your fault, Teddie...!"

"Why meee...? You were the one who thought of getting payback on the girls by hitting pillows at them...!" Teddie panted and he was caught by Rise on his leg, "Teddie... Come back here!"

**oOo**

**Next Day: Outside the Amagi Inn**

"Ryoji... We're sorry if we didn't succeeded or avenge you..." Junpei was so gloomy that he accidentally bumped the post.

"Man, I feel so tired..." Yosuke groaned, "We've been up all night being whacked by the girls... And then we had to race back to our rooms..."

"I feel so refreshed!" Minako stretched her arms, "I was right that we entered it in the first place!"

"Yeah, I'm glad we did," Yukari smiled as she gave off a mean glare at Junpei.

"Why are you glaring at me for...?"

"We're sorry if we had caused a huge noise here at your inn," Mitsuru said, "If we had made any damages, I'll have our group fix it."

"O-Oh, don't worry!" Yukiko bowed, "Nothing of the sort happened. It's normal for that to happen when we're around," she gave a shy laugh.

"I'm glad we were here," said Minako, "and we met you guys!"

"We're glad that you're here too!" said Rise, "We had fun and got the upper hand on them!"

"What happened last night?" Nanako asked as she caressed Koromaru.

"Nothing happened..." said Souji.

"Oh," she smiled, "But I'm still going to miss you guys and Koro-chan too!" she hugged Koromaru.

"Arf..." he whimpered.

"I'm sure we'll come back!" Minako smiled, "Aw, don't cry, Nanako-chan! We'll come back here when we got the chance!"

"Really?"

"Yes! We promise!"

"And then we'll have our revenge part two..." Yosuke and Junpei groaned.

"What was that...?" Chie and Yukari heard them.

"We didn't say anything...! We didn't, right?"

"It was a short time, but we enjoyed our stay," said Fuuka.

"We enjoyed your company too," said Naoto, "We spent time with you despite our time with the murder case."

"I hope we didn't disturb you?" Aigis said, "We're sorry if we did."

"Oh, that's nothing!" Rise smiled, "Though we're still figuring our who's the culprit, but we needed a little time to relax. It's great timing that you got here! Now we're certain we can get him!"

"Good luck, everyone!" said Minako, "I hope we can see each other again!"

"We'll be waiting," said Souji, "Even if I might be gone by the time you return, I'll come back for them and you guys."

"This is making me sick... The bus' almost here, let's go," Shinjiro held his bag and walked near the bus stop.

"Haha, don't mind him! Shinji's just not used to these kinds," Akihiko laughed.

"I will be playing with you guys again!" Nanako smiled.

"Thank you for coming to our inn! We hope to you see you again!" said Yukiko.

"Yeah, we will! Farewell! And good luck with your training, Yukiko-chan!" Minako waved as she ran towards S.E.E.S.

**- END :) -**


End file.
